


Time

by snarkasaurus



Series: Flash Fiction February 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkasaurus/pseuds/snarkasaurus
Summary: Sasha is running out of time
Series: Flash Fiction February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625575





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of [Flash Fiction February](https://www.scribemind.com/blog/flashficfeb)
> 
> A way to have a "literary sketchbook" for the month of February. I'm using it to shake some dust loose.

There was never enough time. Sasha wasn’t going to make it. 

It started this morning; she’d nearly missed her train, even running at full speed down the train platform in desperation, hoping the conductor took pity on her. Only because someone had positively _flown_ past her to get to the last car and stood in the doorway until she’d come up, panting and nodding her thanks, had she even made it on the train in the first place. Then she’d nearly been run over trying to dash across the street in the last moments of the walk light so that she didn’t have to wait a full minute for the full cycle to start again. That was someone being stupid and ignoring the pedestrian right-of-way, but it didn’t change the fact that she’d lost a few years off her life and her leather bag had a large scuff on it where the car had struck it instead of her. 

The person who’d grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way had smiled, nodded, and disappeared into the flowing crowd on the street, leaving Sasha to head into her office shaking and wondering if she dared to get herself some coffee. 

The entire work day had been one fire after another, deadlines being pushed up, clients demanding preferential treatment, and a constant, incessant demand on her time. She barely managed to inhale her sandwich between meetings, and only because her boss shoved her into the hall and told her to eat before she passed out. 

And now she was staring at a mugger’s knife as he threatened to hurt her if she didn’t give him her money. And she was going to fucking die because she was just so god damned tired of everything shitting on her that she wasn’t even considering giving over her wallet. She just wanted to swing her bag in a big arch and use the momentum to clock him in the head. 

“Now, bitch!” he snarled, taking a step closer. Sasha whimpered and reached into her bag for her wallet, but a quiet click made her freeze. 

“You’re going to take a step back right now,” said a very calm voice. Sasha slowly looked up to see another person standing behind the mugger...and a very shiny blade being pressed against that mugger’s throat. “Good. Now another step. Another. Now...you’re going to leave this woman alone and never bother her again.” The mugger didn’t even wait to find out what would happen if he didn’t; he just ran. 

Sasha stared at her rescuer. “You...you look really familiar.” 

The man gave her a small smirk. “You’ve had a really rough day. Would you like me to walk you home?” 

“No, I...It’s close.” Self preservation kept her from admitting they were a building a way. “Why do you look familiar?” 

“Try and set your alarm five minutes earlier so you have a little more time tomorrow.” And then he was gone.


End file.
